


Into Silk

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Angel tastes like oranges.





	Into Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting from this.

Angel tastes like oranges: bitter and sharp mingling with the bite of alcohol. Mystique runs her tongue over her teeth, searching for more. She wants to absorb the warmth, the plump silk of her mouth. 

Touching her is better than any imitations she can create. Mystique runs a hand up her stomach, smooth save for the jut of her piercing. She crawls more until she can brush her scaly wrist over her nipples. 

Angel rocks her hips against her, seeking comfort for the building heat pooling between her legs. She provides none; wrapping her lips around her nipple. 

Like oranges.


End file.
